


A Future Finally

by Ashes4545



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Future, Happy Ending, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes4545/pseuds/Ashes4545
Summary: My one part version of the after war celebration. Do our favourite couple get a happy ever after?





	A Future Finally

Jaime looked around the lodge at men celebrating and singing. They had won the battle of The Long Night. It was not an easy win it came with its costs. Men perished, lands were destroyed, food was lacking and for many of the men in that room tonight will be the only celebrating they will do. He knows the toll a war like this has on survivors and for many of them the nightmares and scars will show up tomorrow. But tonight they drink and be merry. He looked over at Bronn and his brother laughing. Then to the young Stark children sharing a brief joyful moment. He gulped his wine to finish it and noticed Jon Snow and Samwell the Maester talking. He turned to bid them a goodnight and retire to his hut outside.  
'Lannister, congratulations are in order. Warden of the West is a great honour,' Samwell said noticing Jaime walk towards them.  
'Yes, thank you Jon for the title' Jaime said turning to the King of the North.  
'No thanks required, your work and help in this war was thanks enough. We can discuss the position further tomorrow,' Jon said patting him on the back and dismissing himself from their company.  
'I should go check on Gilly...oh I haven't seen her but if you do let Brienne know I will see her for an examination again in a few days,' he said walking out the door. Jaime frowned briefly then jumped when he his thoughts were interrupted by a drunken soldier breaking his glass and laughing. Time to go he thought with a smile.  
He walked out of the door of the lodge smiling as he heard the laughter of men behind him. The cold air was crisp and left over snow cracked under his boots as he walked. The outside unlike the lodge was still and quiet, no one would have guessed a bloody war had just been fought.  
When he got to his hut he carefully walked inside and closed the flap. He looked down at his bed with a slight smile as he watched the large figure occupying his bed sleep soundly. Careful not to wake his partner he peeled off his layers and boots and climbed into bed immediate snuggling close to her for warmth. She shivered as he threw his good arm over her and lightly pulled her into his arms. She groaned awake but didn't turn towards him.  
'You left the celebration early,' he whispered kissing her cheek and neck.  
'Hmm...I was tired,' she replied sleepily.  
She turned her face to him and sunk in deeper into his warm embrace. Opening her deep blue eyes she looked up at him, 'Warden of the West huh...you'll do well at that,' she mentioned proud of the Title Jon had given to him during their celebratory feast. Jaime kissed her on the lips and rolled her back so he leaned overtop of her. Brienne stroked his cheek softly.  
'You know with this title I will be expected to wed,' he began.  
'Hmm...well I m sure there will be plenty of fine young Ladies that you can chose from,' she said sheepishly.  
Jaime nodded, 'true enough, but I kind of want a Lady wife who can keep me in line, kick my ass when needed,' he said swiftly.  
Brienne half smiled with a blush heating her cheeks, 'well that does narrow your options down I suppose,'  
He smiled and claimed her lips with his when the broke away Jaime leaned his nose against hers and breathed her in. It had taken a long bit to get to this place for them. The three year war constantly pulling them closer, the ghost of his sister and past lover always pushing them away from each other again. It had been bumpy and at times more painful then anything battles threw at them. Jaime loved Brienne but finding his way there had not been easy. She was patient with him though and waited until he could reciprocate fully the love she had already given him.  
He cleared his throat, 'Sam mentioned he had seen you today,'  
Brienne shrugged, 'all those who fought were to see the Maester afterwards,' she replied playing with the ties of his tunic  
'Ya but most men didn't. Are you ill or hurt...you did take a couple of nasty blows,' he said concern running through his words.  
Brienne shook her head quickly trying to remove the worry that was setting in, 'no, no...its nothing like that,' she began looking into his eyes. Carefully she placed a hand on her abdomen and Jaime looked down at where she placed it. His mind raced and he looked back up at her, 'you're?....how long have you known?' He questioned.  
'A couple months,' she replied nervously.  
'A couple month! Why didn't you say anything. You know how dangerous that is...what if something had happened and you got really hurt!' He exclaimed racing through all that could have come.  
'I didn't want to burden you and besides with the war raging on it wasn't a guarantee we would survive and I didn't want to place false hope on you...with everything you went through with Ceresi. I just didn't want this to be a reminder,' she said stroking his cheek.  
He gazed upon the woman who lay in his arms. How could he have lived a lifetime with Ceresi and never know this type of love, that it even existed. He kissed her hard and deep letting his good hand meet hers just over where their child grew. He made love to Brienne softly, ravishing in every touch and moan.  
In the afterglow, he kissed her back sweetly as sleep and traced circles on her skin. He wanted to memorize every inch of her tonight.  
'You should sleep,' she hushed waking to his warm touch.  
Jaime kissed her back a few more times, 'suddenly I m not tired...but, I am starving. I m going to get us some food and talk to Tyrion and Jon about having a wedding celebration here,' he said pulling up his breeches and fumbling with his tunic.  
Brienne turned letting the blanket fall down her naked body, 'no, no wedding,' she proclaimed seriously.  
Jaime looked at her in disbelief, 'Brienne of Tarth if you think I m going to bring another bastard child into this world...' he started  
She crawled towards him and pulled him on the bed, 'I want to marry you but, no huge feast or ceremony. Can it just be us?' She all but begged.  
'You mean to tell me you dislike the traditional marriage celebration,' he half heartedly mocked.  
'It's just huge and unnecessary and if you think I m going to prance around in some ill fitted layered dress you will never see me naked again!' She warned.  
He laughed, 'ok, ok but there has to be something about weddings you like...perhaps the bedding ceremony,' he replied  
If looks could kill a man it was the one Brienne was giving him, 'don't even think about it or you will be bedding yourself,' she continued  
Jaime stood and tackles her down to the bed and layed over her again, 'tell me,' he said sweetly kissing her bare neck and cheek.  
'Well...I have always liked the dancing,' she admitted sheepishly.  
Jaime smiled at her softness. She brought something out in him, a buried part of him that he almost forgot existed.  
'Then we will dance, just us,' he said kissing her cheek.  
'But I do want my brother there and Bronn will probably show up cause he's Bronn,' Jaime kissing her between words and laying her back down on the bed.  
'I thought you were getting me food,' she said interrupting his attack on her lips. He groaned into her shoulder.  
'Very well, but stay right there...you are not to move a muscle...ever,' he warned backing out of the hut.  
As he walked back to the lodge he couldn't stop the growing happiness in the pit of his stomach. This...this was his- a woman to love and a child to hold and he can honestly say that him, Jaime Lannister was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notebox forever and I just re-read it and it’s not too bad so I figured I would share. It’s short but sweet. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
